The overall objectives of this research is to discover how the infant processes and remembers visual information in his environment. We already know that in the first few months of life infants can make subtle discriminations between stimuli, can learn to respond to some stimuli rather than others, and can even recognize the same stimuli two week later. Whatwe don't know is how infants do it. The research presented in this proposal represents an attempt to find out. Several questions are being asked: First, what is the role of short- and long-term recognition memory in infant visual attention? Second, when visual information is remembered, it is stored in compound form? Third, can an infant's performance on an habituation task be used to predict his performance on a discrimination learning task, and fourth, to what extend are the answers to these questions a function of age, sex, and other individual differences? BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cohen, L.B., DeLoache, J.S., & Rissman, M.W. The effect of stimuls complexity on infant visual attention and habituation. Child Development, 1975, 46, 611-617. Cohen, L.B., & Gelber, E.R. Infant visual memory. In L. Cohen & P. Salapatek (Eds), Infant perception: From sensation to cognition: Basic visual processes (Vol.1). New York: Academic Press, 347-403, 1975.